The Snap
by Lorrean
Summary: Mabel didn't expect to walk in and find her brother laying there crumpled at the feet of her great uncles.


**A/N: This is so much different from the other stories I wrote mostly about Mabel. This time, I'm taking it a notch and wrote a horrific story instead. Frankly, I was surprised as well as to how the girl ended up in this story.**

 **If you are tolerant on dark, suggestive themes, you may proceed. For those who are not, however…**

 **Fan-arts tend to inspire me to work on dark stuff.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Mabel?" Ford rasped, looking up in horrified shock. Stan stood beside him but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the broken, lifeless figure on the ground.

The older Pines sibling looked from her great uncle to the heap on the floor.

Her brother.

Her brother was dead.

On the floor, just lying there. His eyes were still open, staring up at the ceiling. In a way, it felt like they were mocking her, fooling her into thinking he was just lying there staring up as if he thought something was interesting. She could even bring herself to believe that, delude herself into thinking that he was doing just that, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she wanted to, disregard the lifelessness in those dull eyes, characteristics that never described Dipper before. So how could she really choose to believe that?

She ran to him, kneeling in the blood that was pooling around his form.

She didn't care.

She didn't care about the sickly red soaking through her skirt and sticking to her skin. She didn't care how the feeling made her skin crawl. It hardly felt like much compared to the whirlwind of emotions going on through her.

She gripped him, close to her, trying to ignore the way his head awkwardly lulled back. Her grip tightened around him as she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. In a sick way, it reminded her of just the other day when he hugged her, when he was still alive.

"I was supposed to take care of you," she mumbled into him.

Her only response was his blood. Dripping on her cheek. She winced, but didn't remove her head from its position.

"Mabel?" Ford said again, sounding panicked. Mabel didn't look up, but the old man continued. "Mabel? I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He was possessed by... _him_ ," Mabel heard her uncle choke on a sob, but she didn't feel any need or want to comfort her. No. She felt something quite differently. "We didn't know..."

Mabel's eyes widened. She stared at the floor, seeing only her others' feet.

There was a familiar gun laying there. Right there. Next to them.

As if someone dropped it.

Even though the state Mabel was in was severely unstable, she could still put the pieces together.

They shot him.

They killed him.

"Nothing was supposed to hurt you," she whispered. Her voice sounding small and foreign to her. She didn't care. She clutched Dipper's head in one hand, raking his hair back and forth, stroking it as if to comfort him.

"I was supposed to protect you," she said, still staring at the gun.

But, she knew. Oh, she knew that it wasn't the reason for her brother's death. No. The reason as still living and breathing, standing right in front of her.

She slowly looked up at the two people who completely broke her world.

She looked into the horrified and remorseful eyes of her brother's killers. She didn't see the sorrow and complete anguish in their eyes. Well, if she did, then, she didn't pay any attention to it. She didn't really even look at them. They weren't people to her.

"No one will hurt him," she said. Her dark eyes were haunting as her uncles looked at their niece, not recognizing the slightly sinister tone in her voice.

And, that was when the only Pines child left felt it. The snap.

People say that evil or malignancy needs time to grow, to fester. But, those who say that don't truly know. All it needs is a second.

The girl, still soaked through with the blood of her brother, hair matted and dripping crimson, took the gun. Standing.

"Mabel?" Ford said, looking at his niece with fear. "What are you doing?"

Mabel held the gun up at the two people. Her brother's killers.

"No one will hurt him," she said simply.

Two shots fired.

There was only one Pines left in the shack.

"No one will hurt you," the girl said without emotion, watching the bodies of her relatives drop like sacks of flower.

She walked calmly back to her brother, again sitting down next to him, taking him in her arms. She smiled down at him, fingering his cheek. She didn't look at his eyes. Her smile widened. "It's okay, Dipper. They didn't hurt you."

Oblivious to the girl, a blazing eye gleamed in the shadows.

 _No one will touch you. I'd rip their heads off if they tried._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope Mabel didn't freak you out. Forgive me.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
